The Wanderer, the Scribe, and the Mercenaries
by J.S.F. Northern Command
Summary: A love story between a FLW and Brotherhood Steel Scribe Yearling and Brick and Reilly from Reilly's Rangers. If you don't like same sex story's then don't read it. And please no hurtful comments. The story is a build up till they meet. Chapters will be of FLW till maybe chapter 4 or 5. Will update regularly. It's a double love story but Reilly's won't start till later.
1. GOAT

This is a Fallout 3 story between a female futa FlwW and Brotherhood Steel Scribe Yearling. If you don't like same-sex romance story's then turn back now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story. I own nothing.

Vault 101

Tess Green, aka (Four Eyes due to her wearing glasses) age sixteen

S.P.E.C.I.A.L's (I know you only get five points in the begining but I decided to up it a bit because she likes fixing things and she also has a love for energy weapons and a few other things that can be explained by her tagged skills.)

Strength 7

Perception 7

Endurance 7

Charisma 7

Intelligence 9

Agility 7

Luck 7

Tagged skills

Repair 85

Science 85

Medicine 87

Small Guns 75

Energy Weapons 89

Lock Pick 85

Day of the G.O.A.T test,

Location:Vault Clinic

'As far as I can tell, you perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl. So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T exam! ' Jame told his daughter as he finished examining her.

Tess Green slide of the examination table as her father sat behind his desk. She walked up to his desk nervously running her left hand through her shoulder length chestnut hair.

At age 16, every Vault resident takes the Generalised Occupational Aptitude Test, or the G.O.A.T., which helps determine job placement.

'I know the test gives you the job that you will have the rest of your live in the vault honey, but I know you'll ace it like a champion!' James said as he gave her warm calming smile that she returned, her green eyes sparkling behind her tinted glasses.

Tess Green, daughter of James and Catherine Green was as smart as her parents as well as a bit head strong. Since she could walk she loved taking things apart and putting them back together. When she grew older she spend more time with Stanley the vault's head engineer working Andy the vaults Mister Handy robot, as we as spending time with him and Jonas in the clinic.

' Thanks Dad' Tess said as she walked behind the desk to hug her father. 'Dont worry honey you'll do great' James said as she left the clinic office. As she walked out of the clinic she ran into Jonas he fathers assistant who was examining Stanley, who was in the clinic for his daily check up.

'Good morning! Stopped by to see the old man before class eh?' Jonas said as she pasted him. Tess only gave a wave and smile to both him and Stanley as she exited the clinic. She then turned right outside of the clinic. The class room was located outside of the clinic just down the hall from it

As she neared the class room she saw her best friend Amata surrounded by Butch and his two friends, Paul and Wally.

'Get out of my way you stupid Tunnel Snakes!' Amata shouted. 'I can show you a real Tunnel Snake Amata.' Butch taunted as he grabbed Amata by her arms and pulled her towards him as she cried out and struggled. Just as he was about to kiss her a punch hit him square in the face sending him straight into the wall.

'Get away from her you stupid assholes!' Tess shouted as she punched Paul in the face before delivering a round house kick to Wally as he charged her. Themkick sent him and Paul both to the ground as Butch stood up on uneven footing. Butch then pulled out his switch blade.

'You'll pay for that bitch!' Butch shouted as he charged her. Tess side-stepped him and delivered a elbow hit to the back of his head, sending him to the floor. Tess then plucked his switchboard from his hand and closed it before putting it in her jumpsuit pocket.

'You better leave Butch. Or else you'll miss he G.O.A.T, unless you like being a garbage burner.' Tess said as she and Amata walked into the classroom, passing Brotch who had a small smile on his face from the display on Tess protecting her friend. Meanwhile Paul and Wally picked up Butch from the floor.

'This isn't over bitch!' Butch growled at her as they entered the classroom. 'Well now that everyone has managed to find the classroom we can git started. Unless Mister Delores has any more comments to share with the class?' Mister Brotch said as he began passing out test papers to everyone as they took their sits.

'No talking, and keep you eyes to your selves.' Mister Brotch said. This caused Butch to let out a small chuckle as he wiped his cracked lip on his leather sleeve. 'Yes, I'm talking to you Butch!' Mister Brotch said as he finished passing the test sheets before standing in front of the class room, holding up a copy of the test to readmout to the class.

'Sorry Mister Brotch'. Butch said as he picked up his pencil waiting for the first question to be read out loud by the teacher.

'Unless someone else has something to say, let's get started. Question 1...

Time skip to end of the G.O.A.T test.

'Pencils down everyone. that's it, the infamies G.O.A.T! I'm sure some of you didn't find it so bad. Others well...theres always always opening s in the maintenance department. you can have the rest of the day of to celebrate, or to pray a the situation warrents.' Brotch said as he sat at his desk waiting for the students to hand in their tests.

Tess was the last student to hand in her test. After Brotch entered her test into the classes computer, a ping went off tell her permanent job. Brotch looked at the screen before turning towards Tess. He then smiled and raised his hand to her which she excepted.

'congratulations!. He said a he shook her hand. 'You've been named a Vault Tec engineer. Looks like Stanley wiil finally have a bit of help from now on.'

Tess smiled as she let go of Mister Brotch's hand. 'Thank you so much Mister Brotch.'

'Hey kid the G.O.A.T. doesn't lie. It you future job.' Mister Brotch said to her as she left the classroom with a smile on her face, and tears of joy in her eyes.

That's it for the first chapter. I hope I did well. Please leave reviews and comments. Will post the next chapter during Escape and it will be a little bit longer.


	2. Escape!

Here's the second chapter of the story. Again I own nothing. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2 Escape!

It had been three years since Tess Green had passed the G.O.A.T and had become a Vault Tec Engineer. In that time Tess had made several repairs and upgrades to the Vaults systems and equipment. Because of Tess being a Vault Engineer, Stanley was given more rest and time off for him to recover from his stress. the Vault Overseer was still not impressed with the way she was fixing vault but he had no choice seeing as she was the only engineer that they had other than Stanley.

During her time off or when she was not helping her father and Jonas in the Clinic or reading a copy of Dean's Electronics ( a book on repairs and maintenance ) or Nikola Tesla and You (a book on energy weapons, specifically the AEP7 Laser Pistol that she loved, but had been unable to find one yet) , Tess spend time exploring vault sections that had been sealed or otherwise had been abandoned. She discovered several useful things in her search. including a small cache of weapons which included three baseball bats, two police batons, and a 10 millimeter pistol in poor condition but she had never less than able to fix, along with a few boxes of ammunition as well for the pistol as well. She also found several tools, and parts, and equipment that were useful, including a few sensor modules and conductors that she used to fix some of the vaults equipment, and a toolbox filled with tools and scrap metal and a belt with a hip holster for her pistol.

She was also able to turn her shooting range on the reactor level to a small hide away. It now had a refrigerator, a bed, a footlocker, a safe, and a first aid kit with medical supplies she had be able scavenge from the sections she had explored and an ammunition box filled with the ammunition she had found as well.

It also had a Mr Handy robot called Albert, that she had found in one of the abandoned sections of the Vault. Of course with the Overseer being more suspicious lately she was forced to move most of her hideouts equipment (mainly her weapons, medicine and toolbox along with the Mr Handy robot) to her apartment. Her weapons were kept in a duffel bag next to her bed, and the first aid kit containing her scavenged medical supplies was also in the duffel.

She was currently wearing her Vault Utility Jumpsuit, her hair tied in a loose ponytail as she worked on Albert in her apartment when suddenly the Vaults alarm began blaring.

"Wonder what's going on" Tess though as she closed the hatch to Albert's stabilizer before she stood up from kneeling next to Albert and walked to the apartments sink in the next room to wash her hands.

Tess knew that when the Vaults alarms went off it meant two things: A Radroach infestation or the Vault door being open without authorization from the Overseer. Ether one meant bad news. Luckily everyone safe for the Vault security knew to stay locked in the apartments and wait for the all clear. But as Tess looked out the window of her apartment she knew from the amount of commotion in the hall outside that it was not a Radroach infestation. Judging from the amount of security personnel running around it was something was worse.

Her suspicions were confirmed when her best friend Amata, the Vault Overseer's daughter walked into her apartment with Officer Susie Mack, another one of her friends who was also a Engineer as well as a Vault Security Officer. When Susie had taken the G.O.A.T she had not only passed but had be given two jobs because of her skill set. During the morning she was a security officer til noon then she would be an engineer till ten at night when Stanley would take over.

Susie also had her baton out and at the ready. It was already stained with Radroach blood.

From the look on their faces and their body language Tess could tell they weren't here to arrest her so she lowered her 10 millimeter pistol She had had it set on her table when she was working on Albert. When the door had opened she had reacted quickly and had grabbed, loaded and aimed it at the door before it finished opening.

'Tess I'm sorry for barging in, but you need to leave. My father's men are looking for you! They killed Jonas and your dad left the Vault! I don't know how but he did. I can help you get to the Vault door but we have to hurry. Amata looked frightened as spoke, no doubt shaken by the present events. When Tess was 17, her father had told her everything about the Wasteland outside of the Vault. Since then she had been preparing her self for the moment she would leave the Vault to journey into the Wasteland. She had prepared by reading several books like; Chinese Spec Op's Training, DC Medicine Journal, Dean's Electronics and several other books. She also had trained herself physically as well. She knew her dad had a reason for leaving the Vault, but right now she had to get moving if she was going to leave. With the Vault in it's current sutuation there was no better opportunity.

'Ok. Just give me a sec.' Tess said as she handed her pistol to Albert and quickly downed her holster belt and grabbed the duffel bag she had under her bed before heading to her kitchen and opening refrigerator, grabbing all of the bottles and canteens of fresh water she had before stuffing them in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

She then took her pistol back from Albert before meeting Amata and the others at the door. 'Ok, I'm ready. Albert lets go.' She said to her robot as she and the other exited the apartment.

"Right behind you madam!' Albert said as he followed Tess out of the apartment, staying just a few steps behind his mistress in case something came at them from behind.

Just as they finished exiting the apartment, they ran into Officer Kendall who spotted them immediately. 'There she is! Hold it right there!' Kendall shouted as he drew his baton. " Officer Kendall, we don't want to hurt you but you are not going to stop us." Tess said as she holstered her pistol. Officer Kendall took a step towards them, his baton raised at them.

"Your father betrayed us all! In the name of the Overseer I'm placing you under arrest." Kendall said as he charged Tess with a swing of his baton. " Then I'm sorry about this." Tess said as she quickly side stepped Kendall's swing and hit him in the back of the head with her elbow. The force was enough to send him to his knees, dropping his baton. Tess Then hit him again with Kendall's dropped baton. The blow was enough to cause him to loss conscious as he fell face first to the floor.

"Help me put him somewhere save" Tess said as she strapped Kendall's baton to her belt, before she grabbed Kendall by his arms and dragged him into her apartment. She then tossed his baton next to him as she didn't want to leave him defenseless before she sealed the door. After making sure Kendall was secure they continued on. Several minutes later after helping Butch save his mother from a group of Radroach's , help Stanley, Andy and Officer Gomez clear out the Atrium, and finding Jonas corpse and her fathers note hey had made it to the Vault door.

Waiting for them was Amata's father along with Susie's older brother Officer Mack. Both were armed with 10mm pistols. As soon as Tess and the others entered Officer Mack fired his pistol at them, hitting Amata in the shoulder. "What are you doing? You hit my daughter you asshole!" The Overseer shouted at Officer Mack. Before Officer Mack could reply Tess shoot the Overseer's gun out of his hand as Susie tackled her older brother.

As the two siblings wrestled, the Overseer charged Tess , knocking her to the ground and sending her pistol sliding away. The Overseer then grabbed his dropped pistol before he stood over Tess, a look of pure hatred on his face as he aimed his pistol at her head. "You and your father have been nothing but trouble since I let you in, but know it ends." Tess looked over and saw that Susie and Officer Mack were still wrestling and Albert was burning a group of Radroachs with his flamethrower so nether of them could help her. As Tess looked at the Overseer with amlook of defiance on her face she smiled. "Finally getting your hands dirty?" Tess said as the Overseer pulled the trigger. Tess closed her eyes as two shots rang out.

She opened her eyes and saw the Overseer lying on the floor with a bullet wound to the head, Amata standing over him with Tess' s pistol in her hand. Tess also saw Susie standing over her older brother, a bullet wound to his head also. Tess stood and carefully took her gun from Amata's shaking hands as Susie and Albert came over to them. "Amata I'm sorry you had to do this. " Tess said as she walked over to the Vault door's control panel." "No, I'm sorry. Amata said as she followed her. "But you killed your own father. " "That man was no longer my father." Amata said as she pulled the lever.

The door groaned heavily as it moved. It then pulled back and rolled to the side, revealing a small cavern leading to a wooden door. "I guess this is goodbye." Tess hugged both Susie and Amata before she turned to Albert. "Albert I want you to stay here and keep Amata and Susie safe, ok?" Tess said as she looked at her robot companion. "I will madam. I wish you luck on your journey. " Albert said as he hovered over to Susie and Amata.

"Take care"Amata said after Tess walked past the threshold before she pulled the lever sealing the door again. Tess waved one last time at them before the door sealed shut. " Ok, time to see the Wasteland" Tess though as she tugged the wooden door open, her duffel bag slung around her shoulder and her pistol in her right hand.

And that's chapter 2. Up next the ruins of Springvale and Tess meeting some friendly Wastelanders and escaped slaves. Please leave comments.


	3. Springvale

Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2: Springvale

Opening the wooden door Tess was hit with a bast of heat from the outside of the cavern, as well as the heat and glare from the morning sun. Even with her tinted glasses on, the light was very intensive causing her to shut her eyes. Tess swore out loud as she though 'damn the man who though living underground was a great idea'. Soon that thought quickly left her mind to be replaced by all that she had done to get out of the Vault. The death of Jonas, the security members she had hurt as well as killed and most painfully leaving her best friend Amata and Alfred behind. Not knowing if she was ever going to return or she her friends again made her feel deeply upset. Not wanting to be reminded of these thoughts Tess began to blink away the tears and slightly out her eyes.

After a few minutes her eyes adjusted to the light and she was given her first chance that she can remember to gaze upon the Capital Wasteland. Walking pass the rocks and hills that surrounded where Vault 101 was she was stunned at the scene infront of her. Even though her father had prepared and told her of what she would find outside the Vault, seeing it first hand was different.

The ruins of Springvale greeted her with it's blown out buildings, destroyed roads, and emptiness. Shaking her head at this new feeling, Tess looked down at her pip-boy, as it read 47*, 6:10 AM, with no radiation levels found. Adjusting her duffel on her shoulder, Tess looked down upon Springvale. All she could see was destroyed buildings, with debris and a small road that lead to a broken down gas station. Seeing no threats, she proceed down from Vault 101 and down the broken road towards Springvale.

Suddenly het Pip-boy's Geiger counter went off. Looking around Tess jumped back as she had almost walking into a puddle of irradiated water.

Making sure to walk around the small puddle, she finally approached Springvale. Being over alert Tess made sure not to over look anything. Walking the length of the round, she quickly realized she was not alone. Overhead was some type of floating robot that was relaying a government message about the Enclave. Not sure who they were, she left the robot alone. Tess then saw a sign that read "Megaton" with a painted arrow pointing east from Vault 101. Taking the road opposite of the " Megaton sign" Tess was able to see two intact buildings along with an old ruined school. While approaching the school she could see a man wearing ragged clothes and holding a rifle walking back and worth on the school's exposed second floor. Not wanting to draw attention to herself yet, Tess quickly retreated back to the center of town. Once she got back to the center of Springvale, she though " I have to find so type of shelter". The heat was already making her sweet and the sun would be fully risen soon.

Checking each of the houses for anything she could scavenge as well as use to build with, she discovered an intact celler in the third house on the right. The building was mostly destroyed with a small amount of framework and other debris still standing. It was covered with dirt and junk so Tess could understand why it had be over looked. Flipping open the hatch and opening the door, Tess aimed her pistol and walked slowly down the stairs. Inside the basement of the building was intact. There was a lot of junk laying around that was covered in dust. Turning on her Pip-boy light, she was able to see the entire room. It was about the same size as her apartment back in the vault, 2ith a refrigerator in the corner with a couple of bookcases, shelves, a bathroom in a small room with a door, and a table that had been overturned with a couple of mattresses. "Hello, is there anyone here?" Tess asked.

No hearing anything she approached the overturned table, when she saw a skeleton laying on the floor, with a hole in it's skull and a laser pistol in it's hand. Tess checked the skeletons clothes and found two energy packs for the pistol and a small note. It read " Those raiders took everthing from me. Then yesterday my little Angela died from radiation sicknesses. She was all I had left. I made sure bury her properly. Soon Daddywill be with you my little Angel." Putting the note back in the dead mans pants, Tess dragged the skeleton out to the back of the house. "Forgive me please, but I need your shelter." Tess said as she buried the dead man's skeleton with a shovel she found. She then spent the next 8 hours cleaning, removing, and fixing anything she could inside the celler.

Most of it was junk she moved outside, but she was able to find a toolbox with some scrap metal, along with some other tools, a couple fission batteries, a box of detergent, some burned books, about 50 caps, and a set of Leather Armor she found in a locker. Grabbing a reclining chair and a small safe from on of the other houses back into the celler, Tess was done with repairs. She had even been able to hook up one the fission batteries to the light in the middle of the room before darkness came of Springvale. It now had two mattresses, a table in the center with four chairs, two bookshelves along each of the walls, with one long L shaped counter in one counter, a fridge next to a bed, and some shelves nailed into the wall next to the stairs.

After closing the doors and locking the hatch, Tess began unpacking some of her gear she had taken from the Vault. She placed two batons and baseball bats on the shelves, along with her spare ammo. She then put all of her water and food in the fridge, as well as putting her toolboxs and other junk on the L counter.

Tess sighed as she crawled into her bed next to the fridge. She then though to herself, "What am I going to now?" She then slowly drifted off to sleep.

And that's the third chapter. Let me know if I did fine.


End file.
